The Bond Between Cousins
by riley cryrus
Summary: A few days after twinkle town Gabriellas abused cousins custody is being fought for by Gabis mom and her cousin Ellies dad. Who will win Gabi and her mom or Ellies abusive dad? and will he leave them alone. Pairings Troyella,Ryellie,Zekepay,Chaylor,Jelsi.
1. Ellie Marie Montez

Diclaimer: I own nothing, I only own Ellie

* * *

Gabriella heard shouting underneath her room floor and sighed, "That was some sigh."

Gabriella looked up and saw her cousin Ellie Marie, (but only call her Ellie.) who is 2 months older walk in and closes the door behind her. "Well, when your mother and uncle are fighting over custody of your younger cousin downstairs, it kinda annoys a girl." Gabriella said flipping through her science book.

"It's adamantium." Ellie said as she walked over to Gabriella and sat down next to her on her bed, "What?" "It's adamantium it's rare because people could kill them selves if they accidentally hurt them selves because it is in destructible. Hello, watch some X-Men once in a while." Ellie said. Gabriella giggled, "You may be as smart as me but you watch way too many movies." Ellie laughed "So I've been told." They heard a crash down stairs and jumped off the bed.

"What happened?" Ellie asked as they saw Maria Gabriella's mom, Ellie's aunt on the floor picking up a broken vase.

"We were just leaving, come on Ellie." He grabbed Ellie's fractured wrist and tugged it making her flinch.

"No, until the custody case is finished Aunt Maria has custody of me." "Fine but I will get custody of you whether you like it or not." He swung his fist getting Ellie in the stomach. "I can't believe that man was my sister's husband." Maria said tossing the glass in the trash.

"Yeah, well, he changed after she passed away 7 years ago." Ellie said clutching her stomach.

"Don't worry we will win the custody battle and your last name will be Montez like you asked."

"Thanks auntie, I really can't wait but at least the case is here in Albuquerque." Ellie sat down and Gabriella handed her an ice pack. "Thanks." "No problem." "Get some sleep; I need you to drop Gabi off at school tomorrow, if you can Ellie." Ellie nodded, "I'll take her don't worry." Ellie and Gabriella walked up to their rooms well Ellie went to the guest room and Gabriella went to her room.

The next morning Gabriella was helping Ellie walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, why the stomach why?" Gabriella giggled helping her to a bar stool.

"I remember the time we went dirt biking and Gabriella was the one who needed help everywhere." Maria said picking up her lunch bag and car keys, "Well, I'll see you later, no fighting, and I called the school, you are welcome to stay if you like Ellie."

"All right, love you auntie." "Bye mama." Ellie and Gabriella kissed Maria on the cheek and she left.

"Well, we better go to." "Are you staying at the school?" "Yeah, if I stay here than it gives my dad the opportunity to come beat the hell out of me." Gabriella picked up her bag and walked out the front door, Ellie groaned and grabbed her car keys off the table and grabbed her back pack full of papers and sheet music and followed Gabriella out to her car.

Gabriella was sliding her hand across the hood of the car to the passenger side.

"Hey I just waxed the car gosh." Ellie said unlocking the car.

"How could someone like you, with a drunken dad and no mom no offense, afford a brand new Jeep Commander?" Gabriella asked climbing in and closing the door followed by Ellie.

"It's called insurance money not to mention before we had to drive out here I worked 3 different jobs and earned enough and when the insurance money and the money my mom left for me made enough money for me to pay for it." Ellie said starting the car.

About 10 – 15 minutes later Ellie pulled into the school parking lot and they got out and went to principle Matsui's office and got a visitors pass. "If class doesn't start in 30 minutes why are we here early?" Ellie asked, "Because I want to introduce you to everyone, but the others don't get here for another 10 minutes but I'm sure Kelsi is in the music room or the theatre." Gabriella said walking down the hallway, Ellie sighed and followed.

"Why is this school bigger than the one in Miami?"

"Because, this is Albuquerque, not Miami." Gabriella said opening a door into the theatre, "Hey Kelsi,"

a girl with round glasses, curly hair and a hat on looked up from the piano and sheet music she was working on. "Hey Gabi, who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin Ellie; she came to visit the school she might transfer here soon."

"Hey," Ellie extended her hand and Kelsi took it, as the Theatre doors busted open and a blonde girl and a boy stomped up to the stage and over to Kelsi ignoring Gabriella and Ellie,

"Hey Sharpay, hi Ryan,"

"Hi Kelsi," The boy named Ryan said,

"We need to rehearse a new sing but we need a new song so can you write one for us? Thanks let's hear it." Sharpay demanded,

"B-but I don't have a new song." Kelsi stuttered

"Of course you do," Ellie said digging into her bag, "You gave it to Gabriella to hold onto," Ellie pulled out the sheet music and handed it to Sharpay who snatched it and looked it over,

"Best of friends? Good title and the song is good looks like we'll use this one now if you would be so kind as to play it,"

"Uh it has to have a guitar." Kelsi said looking over the sheet music, "Well, go get one," Sharpay ordered

"Here," Ryan handed Kelsi a guitar, "Give me the guitar you play the piano." Ellie strummed the guitar to start the song as Sharpay and Ryan tried out the song

**Sharpay- "I got someone to depend on, someone to lean on."**

**Ryan- "They're a friend that is a friend that makes us the best of friends."**

**Sharpay- "We may be the best of friends everyone looks up to, cause they think they will never have someone to make the best of friends,"**

**S&R – "To be the best of friends you need to trust, you need to believe that nothing will tear you apart, speak from your heart don't let anything get between you.**

They stopped singing, "I know Kelsi couldn't have written this she doesn't have best of friends." Sharpay dissed,

"Well, believe it because she did write it whether you believe it or not!" Ellie argued

"Whatever, and who are you? I haven't seen you around at all." Sharpay got up closer to Ellie

"She's my cousin Sharpay." Gabriella said

"That explains it all." Sharpay walked off but Ryan stayed.

"Sorry about my sister, we may be twins but we are nothing alike, my names Ryan by the way Ryan Evans." He extended his hand and Ellie shook it, "Ellie…" Gabriella cough Marie Ellie pulled her ear "Ow, ow, ow"

"Yeah Ellie Marie Fillion soon to be Montez, but call me Ellie please." "And you're cousins?" "Yeah, but my mom is her mom's sister." Ellie explained. "Oh, ok." "RYAN!" Sharpay yelled, "I gotta go." He waved and left.

Ellie turned to Gabriella and Kelsi who had goofy looks on their faces, "What?"


	2. Meeting the gang

_Ellie turned to Gabriella and Kelsi who had goofy looks on their faces. _

"_What?"

* * *

_

"You like him." Gabriella teased in a sing song voice, "I do not." Ellie retorted turning her head watching Ryan and Sharpay walk out of the theatre.

"She does, Ellie, you like the other Evans, the nicer one that is." Kelsi said handing her the sheet music back. Ellie shook her head, "Keep it you wrote it remember?" Ellie asked winking.

Kelsi smiled, "Thanks." "No problem, anyway I think I'm gonna leave your friends are starting to bug me."

Ellie's cell phone rang, "Hello, yes, really, thank you, ok bye." Ellie hung up her black berry curve.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked as Kelsi picked up her stuff and followed the 2 out of the theatre.

"The judge, he said that our statement of my father being drunk and a little demanding were true." Ellie said putting her hands in her jean pockets.

"What? How did he find out?" Gabriella asked poking Ellie.

"Stop poking me and you'll find out." Ellie said as Gabriella stopped poking her, "He found out that his bailiff, aka uncle max staked out the house yesterday and found out that he well you know what'd last night." Kelsi looked at them skeptically.

"What do you mean by you know what'd?" Kelsi asked

"It's nothing Kelsi, her father has a bad drinking problem and is only sober for 3 days at the longest." Gabriella said.

"Fine, don't tell me." Kelsi pouted, "Tell you what?"

They turned around and found Chad and Taylor walking up to them.

"Hey Tay, Hey Chad." Kelsi greeted, Taylor and Chad both smiled.

"Who's this she looks a lot like Gabi, you have a sister we don't know about?" Taylor asked, as Kelsi, Gabriella and Ellie laughed.

"I'm Gabriella's cousin Ellie Marie Fillion soon to be Montez." She extended her hand and shook both Taylor's and Chad's hands.

"Nice to meet you Ellie Marie." Taylor said.

"Yeah just call me Ellie please." Ellie said as Gabriella laughed.

"All right, but isn't Marie Gabi's middle name?" Chad asked as Gabriella glared at him.

"Yeah, but that's not the reason I was named Ellie Marie." Ellie said as they walked down the hall over to Gabriella's locker.

"Why were named Ellie Marie?" Chad asked as Gabriella elbowed him. "What I'm curious."

"It's all right , I was named after our mother's best friend who died 3 days before I was born, her name was Elizabeth Marie Spencer, but they called her Ellie Marie." Ellie explained.

"Oh, sorry about it." Chad said

"You didn't know," Ellie said as they stopped at Gabriella's locker.

"But Chad had no right." Taylor said smacking him over the back of his head.

Just then a boy with sapphire blue eyes and brown hair walked up and hugged Gabriella. "Hey wildcat." Gabriella said kissing him on the cheek and Ellie cleared herthroat.

"Sorry Troy, this is my very over protective cousin Ellie." Gabriella said blushing.

"Hey nice meeting you."

"Back at you and warning no kissing till I actually know you better." Ellie said.

"Ellie, we all have Ms. Darbus first period, so cell phone is a no – no." Gabriella said as Ellie took out her cell phone and checked her messages.

"Just like Mr. Jackson, then huh, but don't worry, this phone is gonna be off, friends from school were texting and calling non stop last night it got on my nerves." Ellie said turning off her phone. "And Gabs, don't fall asleep on your phone you called me like 5 times last night." The gang laughed and walked into 1st period

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and the song in the first chapter is part of a song I wrote for my friends band please review any comments welcome but mostly nice ones please, Bye for now, Riley Cryrus, real name Michelle 


	3. A beating and arguement

The day was going by fast and before Ellie knew it she was sitting in the cafeteria with the gang,

Ellie pushed the food her aunt made for her and Gabriella away.

"What's up you're not hungry?" Gabriella asked as Ellie wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"My stomach hurts from last night." Ellie knew that Gabriella's friends couldn't know about her dad, it's not that he didn't want to it's just the last time she told one of her friends her dad got hecka pissed.

"What happened?" Troy asked

"We were messing around and she ran into the kitchen island counter." Gabriella said

"I'm gonna go and see Mr. Matsui then I'm gonna go home call your mom to pick you up, I probably won't be able to." Ellie got up and walked away and out of the cafeteria.

"Are you sure she's ok?" Taylor asked,

Gabriella nodded, "Her wrist hurts more than her stomach trust me and besides she's been in worse pain." Everyone went back to eating and talking about their classes and their next ones.

* * *

Ellie pulled into the drive way of the house and opened the door and closed it behind her not meaning to slam it.

"Well it's about time you're home." Ellie stopped dead in her tracks. "How'd you get in?" Ellie demanded turning around to face her father.

"Easy, you should really lock all the doors and windows." Ellie couldn't move, her dad was pissed like an alcoholic who ran out of beer.

She ran up the stairs but her dad caught her shirt and tossed her into the front door back hitting the door first. "Why do you run? Don't you love me anymore? You used to run up into my arms." He was taunting her, he wanted her to fight back, cause fighting back will give him more opportunities to hurt her, because he's the one who taught her to fight.

"Well that was before mom and _him_ died, after that you just started beating the hell out of me and blaming me for their deaths." Ellie snapped getting up but her father kicked her in the gut same place he punched last night.

"All you were ever good for was trouble." Ellie smiled

"Really thank you, tell it to the honor roll and all those other awards I got because of my smarts." Ellie said smiling as her father started to kick her legs and arms while she was on the ground.

"You're pathetic just like your brother." Ellie was now pissed off. She ignored the pain through her now bloody body full of cuts and bruises and stood up. "Like father like son I guess, all he tried to do was be you and he died after you told him you were proud he turned out just like you, and you know what I think? I think that dying was the only thing that saved him from becoming you, it saved him from becoming abusive, a drunk and a bad father." Ellie was still ignoring pain till her father whipped around and slapped her.

"You should have died with him, you should have been killed why did you live?" He stormed out of the house before he could hear Ellie whisper, "Because, I'm like you and mom I'm stubborn."

* * *

Gabriella was staring off into space while the teacher was explaining how people can make fake prada bags and it will be the exact same as real ones, question courtesy of Sharpay. Gabriella couldn't help but think something was wrong but couldn't place her finger on it.

RING!!!

"Thank goodness." Gabriella sighed picking up her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder and walked out of class.

"Hey girl, what was up with you? You were like Chad sleeping except you was staring into space." Taylor said joining Gabriella walking over to their lockers.

"I don't know but I feel like something is wrong just can't put my finger on it." Gabriella said switching her books with her biology book.

"Have you called to check up on Ellie at lunch she seemed like she had food poisoning." Taylor said opening her locker and getting out her next classes text book.

"I should do that now huh?" Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Ellie.

* * *

Ellie lifted her head off the kitchen table and looked at her vibration cell phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Gabi, you alright?"_

Ellie hates lying to Gabriella

"Yeah I'm fine, get to your next class your mom said to meet her out front after school she's there already."

"_All right then, hope your stomach is feeling better."_

"Yeah, all right bye." Ellie hung up and put her head back on the table in the kitchen and laid her head on the ice pack she fell asleep on.

* * *

"So how is she?" Taylor asked as Gabriella switched her phone to silent.

"She lied, she said she's okay but she sounded like crap." Gabriella said as they walked to class.

"Well, she doesn't want you to worry." Taylor said.

"I don't worry that much." Gabriella said.

"Sister, yes you do." Taylor said walking into the classroom.


	4. Music and songs

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ellie, her father, and Danelai

We know why her father started beating ellie but what did happpen to danelai we know he died in a crash bu how did the crash happen?  
Well find out

* * *

Troy ran up to Gabriella in the hall after school catching up to her. "Hey why are you in such a hurry?" 

"I have to get home, and my mom is waiting for me." Gabriella said jabbing her thumb in the direction of her mom's car.

"Oh, Fine I'll call you tonight." Troy said kissing her cheek and Gabriella jogged over to her mom and got in the passenger's side.

"Hey, Mija, you check up on your cousin?" Maria asked as Gabriella closed the passenger side door.

"Yeah and she lied to me." Gabriella said as her mom started the car and drove home.

* * *

Ellie was sleeping on the table with the ice pack for a pillow and was dreaming about the night she lost her brother. 

_"Come on sis, your birthday is in 4 hours come on, you gotta want something." Ellie laughed._

_"As long as I have you I don't need a present Danny." Ellie said as her and her brother laughed as they continued driving._

_"Well, too bad sis, I got you something anyway." Danelai dug into his jacket pocket and kept one hand on the wheel._

_"Danny, I told you I wouldn't need anything, you're all I need." Ellie said as her brother handed her a box._

_"Danny, I can't open this now." Danny shook his head._

_"4 hours sis, whats the difference?" Danny asked._

_"I was born midnight not 4 hours before." Ellie couldn't help it Danelai was giving her the puppy dog face. _

_"Fine, I'll open it." Ellie opened the box and found a locket that was oval shaped 1/2 inch tall and when she pulled it _

_out she gasped. The locket read 'Always together,' ahe turned it around and it read 'forever.' _

_"Danny, you didn't have to get me this." Ellie said opening it._

_"I had to, the left has a picture of us when you were born and that one on the right is of us today at the pre party _

_we just left." Danny said as Ellie leaned over and kissed his cheek._

_"Thanks Danelai," Ellie put the locket on and turned to see Danelai jump out of his seat unbuckling the seat belt _

_and wrapped his arms around Ellie as the car crashed with another and rolled of the freeway into a ditch._

Ellie jumped up in her seat as her aunt and Gabriella walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you okay?" Gabriella asked as her and her mom walked over and noticed the cuts and bruises on her

arms and the bruise on her face.

"What happened?" Maria asked grabbing and tube of icyhot out of the cabinet.

"Dad broke in and when I came home he beat the hell out of me." Ellie said as her aunt apllied the gell on her bruises and cuts.

"What were you dreaming about?" Gabriella asked.

"Danelai, and the night of the crash, and the locket he gave me before it happened." Ellie said flinching.

"This?" Gabriella asked digging into her back and pulled out the locket.

"Yeah how did you get it?" Ellie asked as Maria took the ice pack and emptied it and put new ice in it.

"You dropped it when you left I picked it up, he really meant alot huh?" Gabriella asked handing the locket to her.

"It was as if he knew he was going to die that night." Maria sighed

"Yeah, and Gabs he was my older brother, he made sure everyhing was just the way I liked it no matter how much it cost, the doctor gave me his belongings when I woke up and I found the Receit to the locket and it was $649.00, I'm suprise that the locket didn't brake." Ellie said putting the locket on.

"You would have been what 14 or 15?" Maria asked putting the icyhot back where she got it and got a few bandages out and apllied them on the cuts.

"14, auntie then dad just started this beat the heck out of me and we are here did you hear from unlce max?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, but they told me that the tape meant that we evened out with your father, we have 3 more court dates till they can make a dissicion about anything." Maria said pulling out a pan.

"Man, I want it to get over with I'm going to be on the roof if you need me." Ellie said getting up and grabbing the ice pack and

held it to her stomach as she walked up the stairs to the basment and the ladder there that led to the roof after grabbing her guitar

from her room.

"She better not fall again." Maria said as she turned back to the steak she was cooking on the stove as Gabriella sighed.

Ellie stared off into space as she strummed her guitar. "Wish you were both here." She sighed remembering the day her parents and her brother bought it for her.

_!0 year old Ellie Marie Montez Fillion (Her real last name.) was sitting with her eyes closed as her parents brought a guitar over to her. "Open your eyes Ellie." Her mother said and she happily took it from her._

She heard knocking and looked down from the roof and saw Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Troy, Ryan and Sharpay. "Wierd I thought Gabi, doesn't get along with her." Ellie said as she stood up and walked back down stairs.

"Hey everyone." Maria said as she led them inside.

"Sharpay what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked in shock seeing the girl who dislikes her in her house.

"I'm here to talk to that cousin of yours, where is she." Sharpay asked looking around

"I'm right here what do you guys need?" Ellie asked zipping her sweater up over her arms so she covered up the cuts and bruises.

"We need you to write a song that fits us as in me and Ryan." Sharpay said walking up to her

"Fine let me go get my music and guitar from my room." Ellie said walking back up the stairs and to her room.

"And you guys are all here why?" Gabriella asked the rest.

"I'm your boyfriend."

"Friend"

"Your boyfriends best friend."

"Your best friend."

"Friend's boyfriend."

"Sharpay's brother."

Everyone said it in unison as Ms. Montez and Gabriella shook their heads.

5 minutes later Ellie came back down with a folder and guitar in hand.

"Hey don't burn the food auntie I don't want burnt steak again." Ellie said handing Sharpay the folder,

"Take a pick and if you don't like it I can write a new one with Kelsi's help." Ellie said putting her guitar down.

Sharpay flipped throught the folder and Kelsi looked over at them as well. "We want this one." Sharpay said pulling out a crumpled purple piece of paper.

"Sorry Sharpay, that's not available, this guy wrote that for me before he died." Ellie said taking it from Sharpay.

"Fine this one, 'High school ice queen' just change it up." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, how about this one, 'When words fail music speaks' it sounds good." Kelsi said handing it to them.

"Yeah let's go with that one." Ellie said,

"All right, we'll have our instructors do something to it." Sharpay said grabbing Ryan and leaving.

"Don't worry, they'll give it back after they destroy it but the sheet music will be fine." Kelsi said as the smoke alarm went off.

"UGH! Chinese or pizza?" Ellie called into the kitchen as she opened a window.

"Chinese!" Came the replay of her aunt and Gabriella along with the others as Ellie pick up the phone and dial panda express.

* * *

Reviews are welcome just go push that little button that says go 


	5. The news

Let's see what our favorite stars are up to no.

I know that sounds cheesy. but lets learn about Ellie's mother a little bit

* * *

They were all huddled up in the living room eating the food they ordered and Maria made sure that they spread newspaper all over before eating which was kinda mean seeing as Ellie hadn't eaten lunch and Gabriella lost most of her appetite so did the others at lunch.

"Auntie can I talk to you really quick?" Ellie said suddenly breaking the silence in the room.

"Sure what about?"

"Can we go in the kitchen real quick?" Maria got up and followed Ellie into the kitchen.

"What's wrong mija?" Maria asked placing her food on the counter as Ellie dug into her back pocket and pulled out folded pieces of paper and handed it to Maria,

"This came while I was home and mom's agent came over and handed it to me, they want me to do a memorial concert here in memory of her."

"Do you want to do this? I mean you barley touch your guitar, we never hear you when you do sing." Maria said as Ellie un-zipped her jacket,

"Plus, do I look like I'm in the shape for a concert, and I quit singing and playing the guitar I only kept that one because it was a present from Danelai, all the others are in her studio the piano I gave to you guys because I thought Gabi would use it and the rest of the stuff I just needed to get rid of it." Ellie said as Maria looked over the papers,

"But it says here the 26th it's the 23th." Maria said pointing to the date.

"What? Well, I better call and tell them I'm gonna do it." Ellie said pulling out her cell phone,

"Who do you thinkl will be there?" Maria asked, Ellie held up her finger telling her to wait a minute,

"Hey Dax, yeah, I'm gonna do it but I'm gonna need 10 backstage and first row tickets, thanks bye," Ellie hung up, "I don't know, mom was friends with alot of people." Ellie said grabing her food and going back to the living room and Ellie put the papers in her pocket.

Back at school the next morning Ellie and Gabriella were in the library looking at a couple of articles from the news paper from 7 - 10 years ago. "Gabs, if they were alive do you think we would have ever ended up in east high?"

Ellie asked staring at an article about her mother and Gabriella's father, "I highly doubt it, your mom was a very popular singer and my dad was the MVP remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ellie said swatting Gabriella away, "Whatever, it's we have been used to a good life when they find out at the concert they are gonna freak." Gabriella said printing the articles.

"Yeah, 2 more days and our secret is leaked." Ellie said.

But what they didn't know was that at the concert more than just that would happen.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews, 


	6. The cemetery

Anyway lets find out way Ellie was staring at Ryan when she visited East high

* * *

1 more day till the concert and Gabriella and Ellie wanted to show them all something, they even invited Ryan and Sharpay along.

"Why did you bring us to a cemetery?" Sharpay asked rubbing her arms as they walked through the Albuquerque city cemetery till they came to a mausoleum that looked as big as a 2 story house.

"We want to show you something then we have a present for all of you." Gabriella said as Ellie pulled out a key and unlocked the door to the mausoleum.

"Come on, we own this whole mausoleum." Ellie said opening the door and walking in followed by Gabriella.

"Don't tell me the big strwong basketball jocks are scawed?" Gabriella teased using a baby voice as the boys except Ryan ran in after Gabriella.

"Let's go." Taylor said bringing Kelsi and Ryan by their back packs and Ryan grabbed Sharpay dragging her with them.

"What was so important at a cemetery you brought us all after school?" Sharpay asked looking at the many plaques on the walls.

"I wanted to show you this." Ellie and Gabriella pulled the curtain back and revealed pictures of Ellie's mom and Gabriella's dad the size of posters and flowers were all over the place on and around the pictures. "And give you these." Ellie pulled out and envelope and handed it to them.

"What are – Oh my god! These are tickets to the memorial concert tomorrow for Marianna Diaz and Maximillion Montez! These are sold out." Sharpay screamed passing them out.

"How did you afford these?" Chad asked

"Yeah these were like 500 bucks a piece." Kelsi said

"I'm performing there tomorrow in fact I'm the star along with Gabriella and this may be a shock but we own this mausoleum as I said before, this is my mom." Ellie said.

"And this MVP Basketball star is my father." Gabriella said preparing themselves for the screaming and questions.

"WHAT?!!!?!!!" They all screamed in unison,

"Yeah, everyone buried here are part of the Diaz and Montez family this is my older brother." Ellie said as the scooted the pictures over revealing her older brother Danelai.

"We never told anyone, you are the first." Gabriella said as the others held their mouths open,

"Well aren't we special." Jason said putting away his pass and ticket for the concert as did the others.

"You agreed to do a concert for your mother and uncle/ auntie and father, you tell us before the concert you give us these tickets and backstage how many other people are gonna be there?" Troy asked as Ellie shrugged,

"We sold 3 million tickets and only 500 of those are celebrities." Ellie said lowering the curtain after taking a flower and put it in the holder on the plaque that had her brother's name on it.

"We loved you very much." Ellie said as the others walked out toward the cars but Ellie stayed behind looking at a plaque for her aunt on her father's side.

"Hey, come on we're leaving." Ryan put a hand on Ellie's shoulder. Ellie leaned on him and he jumped a bit.

"I remember when I was 7, I met this boy at her funeral, his parents were good friends with my aunt, mom, dad, and the aunt here, we made a promise to each other that we would see each other again, and that no evil monster would get in our way." Ellie said as Ryan raised his eye brows.

"It sounds like you fell in love with this kid." Ryan said wrapping his arm around Ellie's shoulders.

"I did, I may have been 7 but I knew he would end up a great guy, and you wanna know something?" Ellie asked not knowing everyone was watching the scene before them.

"What?" Ryan asked,

"He gave me something to remember him by." Ellie said looking up at him,

"What was that?" Ryan asked looking at Ellie,

"This," Ellie leaned closer to Ryan and kissed him. Ryan returned the kiss and the gang broke out into cheers.

Ryan and Ellie smiled at each other and turned to face the others smiling and blushing.

"You gave me my first kiss Ryan, I never forgot that day," Ellie said.

"Neither did I, I thought I would never see you again." Ryan said as they walked out of the mausoleum and Ellie locked it back up.

"So concert tomorrow, what time do we meet you 2?" Zeke asked.

"12 sharp if you're late too bad." Ellie said opening her car door and got in.

"All right whoever's coming we have 3 seats hurry up." Zeke, Taylor, and Troy got in the back and Chad and Jason jumped into the trunk.

Well, we're ready to go." Gabriella said as they drove off leaving Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan in Sharpay's car.

* * *

Well we now know why Ellie was staring at Ryan at the begging. The concert is in the next chapter, let's find out if Ellie's father is really out of the picture.

Review and I'll update sooner maybe later today or tomorrow morning.


	7. The concert

Time for the concert and find out what happens

* * *

The day of the concert came and Ellie and Gabriella were both ready to go when the door bell rang and Ellie opened the door.

"Hey, you guys come on in we are getting ready right now and when Gabriella comes around please don't stare she gets you know and when we perform don't be surprised about how good her B-ball skills are." Ellie briefed them all as Gabriella came holding 2 sodas and handed one to Ellie.

"What are you all staring at?" Gabriella asked as Ellie cleared her throat and the guys stuttered motioning with their hands.

"Whatever can we go before I change my mind about this?" Gabriella asked tossing the now empty can in the trash bin next to the piano.

"Sure did you pack your extra clothes and Basket ball uniform?" Ellie asked slipping a duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Yes, now come on the limo is waiting." Gabriella grabbed her duffel bag and walked out the door.

"What's her problem?" Jason asked following them out the door.

At the concert they had to walk down the red carpet and up the steps in to get on the cat walk that connected to the stage that was set up.

"All right you guys stay back there we have to start now." Gabriella said as she pointed to the entrance to the back of the stage.

"Come on let's start this hell." Ellie said as the others walked back stage. Ellie and Gabriella walked up to the start of the cat walk and smiled bringing the microphones to their mouths to speak.

"Hey, so why don't we um introduce ourselves seeing as it has been about 7 to 9 years since you've seen or heard about us, I'm Gabriella Montez, Daughter of Maximillion Montez, niece of Marianna Diaz and cousin of Ellie Marie Montez, she has chosen to use my families last name." Ellie nodded as the crowd cheered.

"Yes, and I'm surprised you haven't run off the stage yet Gabs, there are so many people watching, but anyway, my mother was Marianna Diaz and my father is Alex Fillion but I'm changing my last name to Montez soon, so why don't we start with a couple of songs then we will show you what my father taught us is basket ball." Ellie said as the band started playing.

Gabriella was out of breath but Ellie was doing better when it came to breathing. "Well, if you would allow us 5 – 8 minutes we shall go get a quick drink of water, change into something suitable for basket ball and be right back." Gabriella said as they ran backstage and was greeted by their friends but they were even more surprised when Ellie ran past them and hugged… "Oh my g-d it's the Veronicas!" I listen to them all the time!" Sharpay said squealing,

"Guys, these are my god sisters."

"Really?" Zeke asked

"No, but I met them when I went for this battle of the bands competition in Brisbane," Ellie said as the others just shrugged and said "Oh."

"Did you win?" Kelsi asked

"Yeah, but I wasn't part of the band I was the bands manager but they got a new one after I quit." Ellie explained as Mariah Carey walked on over.

"Hey sweetheart, that was good but shouldn't you guys get changed for your basketball number?" Mariah asked,

"Yeah Gabs, move go." Ellie said as they ran to their dressing room and caught the water bottles their stage manager tossed them.

The basket ball number was nice they did the performance so well the wildcats were surprised at the skills thee 2 of them had. Gabriella swished and Ellie got in so many lay ups before Gabriella caught up with her and by the end of the game the score was tied 58-58. "All right we are done performing till the last 30 minutes of the show thank you." Ellie said out of breath sweating and the 2 leaned on each other as they sort of limped back stage and fell down on the couch.

"Wow, you guys that was great how did you do that? Where did you learn that?" Zeke, Troy, Jason, and Chad asked as they were in a heap on the couch sighing and straightened up in their seats.

"Gabi's dad taught us and we are tired feel free to mingle we are going to be in our dressing room." Ellie said as her and Gabriella walked to their dressing room.

The last part of the concert finally came and Gabriella found herself shaking Ellie awake. "Come on time to wake up, it's the last part of the concert." Gabriella said as Ellie got up and followed her to the stage.

The last 2 minutes they stopped and gave another speech. "Well, thank you all for being here, but we are sorry to say that it has come to an end hope you enjoyed yourselves have a goodnight." Ellie said as Gabriella took over.

"Yeah, drive safely buckle up and remember school is very important." They both waved as the crowd cheered.

BANG!! BANG

Gunshots were heard as the crowd slowly became silent as they heard 2 sickening thuds.

* * *

oh no what happened? Read and find out and don't forget to review. 


	8. The hospital

lrt's find out what happened

* * *

The crowd turned to gasps as the wildcats all ran out to the stage and gathered around the pale fallen bodies of Gabriella and Ellie. 

"Ellie wake up come on." Ryan urged as did Troy,

"Gabi, wake up come on you're stronger than this." The cops were already there and were lifting the 2 girls onto stretchers and carried them to ambulences.

"Can we go with them?" Troy asked as he, Ryan, and Taylor walked up,

"Are you related?" The medic asked,

"No, I'm her boyfriend," Troy said pointing to Gabriella,

"I'm her best friend." Taylor said pointing the same way as Troy,

"I'm her boyfriend," Ryan said poining to Ellie as everyone's mouths dropped,

"We thought that was just a kissed in return for when you were young." Sharpay said stuttering,

"She called me last night around 10 to have me listen to a new song she wrote." Ryan said

"Well, you 2 can go ahead an you can as well." the medic said as the three got into the ambulance.

"We'll see you there." Sharpay said,

They all waved and went seperate ways as Kelsi pulled out her cell phone and called Ms. Montez.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Montez, it's Kelsi I'm a friend of Gabriella and Ellie,"

"I heard I'm on my way now."

"Ok, we'll meet you there." Kelsi hung up as they followed the ambulance to the hoapital.

They were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out.

"Excuse me, but are you their mother?" The doctor asked Maria

"Yes I mean no only one is my daughter the other is my niece her father is the reason she has all the bruises and cuts you might have saw on her body." Maria explaing.

"I did see them, but when she fell when she was on the stage she landed on her wrist and I understand it was already sprained, but after the fall she broke it, as for Gabriella she, well she slipped into a coma after the opperation, the bullet was way to close to your daughters heart and the bullet we found in Ellie was close to her right hip so don't espect her to walk for a while, but when Gabriella gets out of her coma she will be needing a wheel chair for 4 weeks." The doctor said

"Can we see them?" Kelsi asked as Taylor stepped up next to her.

"I suppose that it's ok they share a room, and Ellie is awake right now and she was starting to demand that she be able to see you after she woke up when we moved her to her room." He said making them chuckle

"Just like her mother." Maria said

"But 2 at a time." The doctor said

"All right, Sharpay why don't come with me first." Maria said taking Sharpay's hand and brought her to the room the doctor told them the girls were in. Maria opened the door and they got a groan.

"Finally, you have no idea how bored I am." Ellie joked looking over at the sleeping Gabriella, the doctor told Ellie she was gonna wake up and that he was sure of it.

"Yeah, they say you can't walk?" Sharpay asked walking over to Ellie's bed,

"Yeah only for a couple weeks, where are the other?" Ellie asked sitting up,

"Doctor said 2 at a time, what did they tell you about Gabriella?" Maria asked,

"They told me they were positive that she will wake up she just had a lot of stress and fear." Ellie said as the doctor came in.

"Well good news is that we found out what kind of gun and bullet it is but we don't kow who shot you both." Doctor sampson said.

"It was my dad, he's the only one who would do this to me and has bad aim." Ellie said as Maria agreed with her.

"Well, I'll tell the cops right now then." He was about to leave but turned around, "That's right, the others want to know how long they have to wait?"  
:Tell them we'll be out soon." Maria said as doctor sampson left.

"Sharpay why are yolu here first?" Ellie asked

"Your aunt brought me, and well I didn't object but, the songs you wrote were so good hope to hear more of them." Sharpay said leaving,

"I better go to mija, the others are very anxious to get in." Maria kissed her neice's forehead and her daughter's, Maria turned to leave but not before she heard her whisper 'Dad' "I love you mija and so does your father." Maria walked out and back to the waiting room sending Zeke and Jason, then Kelsi wanted to go onher own then Chad and Taylor then finally Troy and Ryan came into the room.

"Hey," "Hey you 2 get in here and give me a hug." Ellie asked as they did as they were told.

"How's she doing?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella,

"She's in a coma, can you both do me a favor and unlock the brakes and push me over to Gabriella, I need to tell her something." The boys nodded and unlcoked the brakes on the wheels on the bed and pushed Ellie next to Gabriella.

_Gabriella was in a very bright place when 2 glows appeared and formed into 2 people._

_"Daddy, Aunt Marianna!" Gabriella walked over but tested if they were able to be touched and that she wouldn't go through them. Her father and aunt laughed at this,_

_"You can touch us Gabi, so come here," He wrapped her in a hug and Marianna did the same._

_"What's going on?" Gabriella asked,_

_"Promise you wont freak out cause if you are anything like a Diaz or a Montez you will freak." Marianna said,_

_"Fine I won't freak I promise." Gabriella said crosing her arms,_

_"We are in a kinda spirit realm, but any way your uncle shot you and it got too close to your heart so you slipped into a coma after the opperation,Ellie and the others are very worried about you." Marianna explained._

_"I know, I heard them." Gabriella said as Ellie's voice was heard,_

_"Gabs, Troy says he loves and he would like you to wake up, and your mom is worried, the judge called the doctors they say that case is dropped my gaurdianship goes to your mom, the court is having my stuff moved from Miami and guess who just walked in and came all the way from Miami to see you?" Ellie laughed before continuing. "Yesenia came all the way here to see you." Ellie stopped and Yesenia's voice was heard, _

_"Hey kid how ya doing? Hope you wake up soon and Troy he's a catch you better hold onto him or I might just take him, you know I'm joking though, come on the sooner you wake up the sooner you get out of the hospital." _

_"I'm in the hospital, now I'm definatley waking up." Gabriella said "But how do I do that?" Gabriella asked_

_"You have to want it to have it Briella, and you have to let people call you that instead of going off on your cousin everytime she accidentally calls you that." Max said_

_"Fine, will I see you guys again?" Gabriella asked_

_"Of course in your dreams we will always visit you both we might even join both together sometimes." Max said as they disappeared and so did Gabriella._

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as Ellie and Yesenia turned to her and hit the button for the nurse and doctor and they came running in as Gabriela tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that, you woke up sooner than we thought and the stitches might come out and we don't want to stitch you back up." Doctor sampson said

"Atleast she's awake." Yesenia said hugging her,

"It's good to see you too Yessi." Gabriella said as the others came in.

"You're awake."

"Yeah but I need a wheel chair?!" Gabriella demanded

"You heard that?" Doctor sampson asked

"Do I have to?" Gabriella complained

"It's for 3 weeks, and your cousin has to use crutches for a little while." Doctor sampson said.

"But guess what mija's" Maria asked

"What?"

"Ellie's starting at east high in 2 days." The whole gang cheered.

"And I have to get back to Miami in 3days so I guess my last day will be at a school." Yesenia said as the gang hugged and laughed.

* * *

old friend comes for a visit but I'm sorry I have to end it with only one more chapter left but don't forget to review if you wan the sequel 


	9. Epiloge

1 week from summer

Gabriella and Ellie were glad that they got rid of the crutches and the wheel chair, Ellie finally got her wrist out of it's cast and summer is one week away. Yesenia promised to visit during summer and the others are worried about summer jobs while Ellie found the music that was locked up, Gabriella didn't attack her everytime she called her Briella, which saved Ellie another trip to the hospital.

As for Troy and Gabriella, they are still going, Ryan and Ellie, went on their 5th date 2 days ago and are looking forward to summer seeing as how Ryan got her a membership at lava springs.

Chad and Taylor, well, Taylor still hits him in the back of the head when he does something stupid or when he does something stupid but they love each other.

Jason and Kelsi, Jason is starting to get things quicker than usual and Kelsi now has other things to write about in her songs, she and Ellie still write songs and Gabriella sings them accationally.

Zeke and Sharpay, let's say that they are starting to get into that kind of relationship where both are in it but Sharpay still has her eyes on Troy.

Maybe summer will change them but till that comes have a great time and Review and if I get enough reviews seeing how there is none.

* * *

If you want the sequel review. 


End file.
